


What the world needs now

by Harlan_Malkavian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also Lena is a useless lesbian, Artist Kara, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Kara is a useless lesbian, Kara is already Supergirl, Kara punch bad peoples in the face, Love is love., University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlan_Malkavian/pseuds/Harlan_Malkavian
Summary: For a stroke of luck, Kara meet Lena at seventeen and don't lose much time before revealing her real name, now they are in college like Alex and Maggie and Kara choose to be herself and don't follow her cousin motto.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is still not my first language, still I'm without a beta.
> 
> italics in - - are thoughts

A lonely teenager was looking at her older adoptive sister ice-skating with her girlfriend and she felt happy and proud, she loved so much her sister but pulling her out of her metaphorical closet has been harder than pulling teeth from a dragon. It took so long to help Alex so she could accept herself as gay, to take her out from that ocean of fear and heteronormativity she was submerged in.

On Krypton, love was subject of a strange dichotomy developed through its history. Many, in many houses, especially the Great Founders, treated it as something obsolete and useless, the marriages where based on compatibility and the betterment of the related houses, the partner was chosen and imposed by the elders and very few houses had let they member to propose names.

But labels and gender where unimportant after the introduction of the birthing matrix more than twenty centuries ago. For those lucky enough to feel real love, it was something so powerful that could push to the greatest height and deepest fall, push to the brink of madness and beyond.

Watching Alex and Meggie skating around so close made her feels complete and happy, then it hit her, that what she will do with her art and her powers. Truth, justice and the American way weren't her way, or better truth and justice yes, but the American way could fall and burn for all that she cared! She had seen and learned too much of that hypocrisy... Love and equality were the words.

Alex was watching her and smiling, so Kara briefly looked at her watch, a gift from the Danvers, waved and left, she had promised to meet her best friend, Lena, and bring her to meet Alex and Maggie.

Kara had all the time she needs to enjoy the walk through Chinatown and exploring a new route, maybe she will discover some good subject for a painting, that madame Xanadu magic shop was interessing and she walked the rest of the way while sketching it and navigating by ear, well super-ear.

Twenty minutes later, when she looked up from her sketch-book a few meters from the Luthor-corp labs Lena was internship she saw her and couldn't help the huge blinding smile. Kara rushed forward with just a hint of superspeed and engulfed Lena in a tight hug, hiding the face in the crook of her neck, finally inhaling the perfume of coconut and roses from her shampoo.

”hi, Lee. Missed you.”

”hello, darling”

They just stand there hugging with Lena gently passing a hand through the blonde locks and scratching the scalp, they both love that, sometimes Kara was so much like a big sleepy housecat until you get her mad, not that easy, and you end with a furious superpowered tiger clawing at your throat.

” kara you sketch again while walking, how many walls this time?” Lena say rising an eyebrown

” No walls, Lee! It happened one time!” Kara wined then laugh. The couple start waling back holding hands.

” And I kind of have to sketch madame Xanadu magic shop, that was so strange but kind of awesome.” Lena gently took the sketchbook to take a loor

” Beautiful as always, Kara” they keep walking choosing to retrace the same path followed by Kara and were getting close to the magic shop when a shout pull them out from the almost trance of looking in each other eyes.

” Don't you dare touch her again!

” I touch my bitch all I want, now get lost fucking dyke freak” Kara rushed there with Lena to see a dark-haired girl wrestling with a burly man older and with ugly tattoos covering arms and neck.

” Nia! Stop this James, how punching my girlfriend should suddenly convince me to come back with you? I don't know what kind of mental illness had me convinced of being in love with a psychopathic retarded bastard like you!” told him another girl, some kind of goth cliché sprawled on the sidewalk with a rivulet of blood dripping from her upper lip. The other girls meanwhile keep punching James in the face until he successfully pushes her back, making her trip on her girlfriend legs and fall, and pull out a Glock.

But he couldn't fire it, a gust of wind and kara had a hand wrapped around the weapon blocking the hammer and preventing it hitting the bullet.

” Hello, homophobic, abusive jerk and good night” then she just punched him, it was so hard not to use more strength than the minimum required to send him to have a debate with the Sandman.

” Can you stand?” asked Kara to the two girls offering her hands to pull them up, after a quick scan for fractures and luckily there were none.

” Yes, thank you so much for punching that bastard” the two there hugging and holding hands “we where going to see Madame Xanadu, my name is Hebe I'm a geomancer,” told Kara the more goth of the two.

” Oh, you can use magic, that's so cool! But first, you should call the 911 or this idiot would try it again, I'll write our phone numbers” and that was the first step of a beautiful friendship, but that's another story. For now, Lena and Kara had to run, you don't make Alex Danvers wait,

-

Few weeks later Lena and Kara were in the Luthor penthouse, respectively studying and painting for a uni project.

” what are you painting, darling?

” The Tamarean Royal castle, it's beautiful a perfect mix of old history and new technology. Aunt Astra bring me on Tamarean for my twelve birthday”

” Interstellar voyage for the birthday?”

” Yes, Aunt Astra was extra like that: And I got my first crush there her name is Luand'r, two years older and crown princess. Once back home I asked the house elders to chose har as my mate but now she's probably a queen it's been twenty-two years” told her Kara with a faraway look and faint smile, still painting without missing a stroke of paintbrush.

” And now you are here, I'm sorry Kara that's a step back from the queen of a whole planet” Lena's eyes were fixed on her best friend a sad look full of longing and regrets.

” I'm not, I've found you” Kara murmured pushed by her stupid heart. At that Lena stand up getting close “I feel like I'm there with the sun on my face blinded by tose golden pinnacles. I need a snack, want something”

” Those dried coconuts chips would be perfect, thank you.” Lena quickly get out of the room, drying a tear, food was just an excuse internally she was berating herself, Kara keep telling sweet things like that but Lena Lithor is too much of a coward to tell her how she feels... too coward to risk losing her only friend beside Sam.

So she's not far from the door when it's getting kicked in by a buck of soldiers or mercenary in full suit and green stones, on the other room Kara falls to the ground but luckily the sound of her hitting the floor and her pained grunts get covered by the men screams and warning

Kara hold he head - _kryptonite! They know! No wait, we are in Metropolis that's for Kal. I can't_ \- Kara tried again to rise from the floor but she was so weak that she could barely keep her painful scream from erupting or maybe she was too weak even for that.

If she wasn't such a sad coward she could have tell Lena months ago and now she was losing her and all the power of a Kryptonian under the light of a yellow sun was worthless, thanks to a little piece of stone from the corpse of her homeworld, her old life yet again come to destroy her new one. Slowly, so slowly she could put one foot to the ground taking a somewhat crouched position -it's not so close, why that thing hurt so much?-

She could still see that bunch of bastards surrounding her Lena with guns and where those assault rifles? And that's a cyber arm? She feels her eyes sting but held the tears, she'll cry after Lena was safe, not a moment before that, unable to rise she crawled forth like an infant. She would probably die but that was better than losing everything again... her sun, her home, her soul. She would lose herself too, probably becoming exactly what Lex fear.

From the windows a little speck of light zipped in, stopping before her eyes, a ring, a flying ring! -I'm hallucinating too? Typical me, seeing a power ring when- and the ring talked interrupting her musing.

“Kara Zor-El of Krypton, you have great love in your heart” Kara's breath stopped and her heart skip a beat, with that ring she could protect Lena, not just Lena but everyone who love from the pain and the loss and the desperation -no supergirl, no kryptonite- she extended her right hand.

“Welcome to the Star Sapphires”.


	2. Love Quickly Conquer All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me so long to write this microchapter... but every time I tried to sit down and write it my muse gave me the finger and the sass, all the sass, and wandered to other topics. Cheeky bugger.

  
CHAPTER 2 – LOVE QUICKLY CONQUER ALL  


The mercenaries were ready to shoot Lena no request, no long-winded monologue on guilt and revenge for Lex actions but cold eyes and guns pointed at her head.

"So? You are here to kill a Luthor? Or maybe Lex paid you because I'm not Luthor enough?"

But the only answer was a decisive pressure of a finger, a small controlled explosion and a piece of metal fly toward Lena, then another and another in a fraction of second, all of them inevitable. And all of them crashed into a violet energy barrier formed in that exact moment around the intended target. Lena was surprised, still alive and untouched, the men simply started shooting evermore, depleting their ammo without a single scratch on her skin, when the guns and rifles start clicking, chains of solid light the same colour of the barrier attached two soldiers, completely enveloped then before dragging the two unlucky, or maybe lucky, gunner out of the balcony leaving them dangling outside.

” what the fuck is that, Sergent?”

A door crashed open and with a blur, a blond girl, scantily clad in a violet armour with shining white coat of arms on her breastplates, jumped the cyborg. The girl grabber his mechanical arm and ripped it out without breaking a sweat then used it as an improvised but extremely efficient weapon against him and his fellow soldiers, those not attacked by light construct.

The girl together with a swarm of wasps and some big Norwegian cats quickly subdued they adversaries and dismantled the weapons. Everything was over so quickly that those punched barely noticed it.

Peace and silence followed the one-sided brawl, the masked one rushed to Lena once the barrier disappeared

” Lena, are you hurt?” almost screamed with a distorted voice, totally panicked and scanning every millimetre of Lena body

No, not hurt Kara, just shaken

she responded with masked thone, trying to calm down her crazy heartbeat.

” How do you.... stupid question, obviously you will know that's I'm me” so she just told her, take her to the other room to talk in peace, those assholes were knocked out for hours but still, recording device and what not - _she's a genius and we are friends, I jumped from the room where she left me... what was I pretending?_ -.

” I know you, silly alien. But what is this, you never told.”

” Because is new, just happened. A power ring found me and I accepted, now I'm a Star Sapphire. You know something like the Green Lanterns, but while they are space peace forces that use the green light of will... We use the violet light of love so we spread and protect love throughout the universe ” she was rambling, one of the thing Lena love of her.

” Kara, calm down you are rambling at superspeed, you are hard to follow.”

” Oh... yes, yes sorry. But I'm so excited I've never imagined this could happen to me. That was scary. I can't lose you, not now not ever, I've been so weak and stupid, what a genius I am. And when the ring call me, they ave AI and the violet light it's much harder to control than the other colours, almost as hard as the red light of rage.. so I kind of lost myself against those-” and she keeps going at it, Lena was clearly about to laugh in her face so she just...

Lena kissed Kara full on the lips, It was messy and passionate - _that a way to shut me up.. fuck you brain and kiss her back_ \- and Kara did that after a second of marvelled something, but once started they couldn't stop, hands roaming and everything. Few seconds or minutes or who cares and they were intertwined with Lena sitting on the desk with papers flying everywhere

” I love you so much, Lena Luthor, I'm sorry it took me so much to see the reality of it, and you have to act first”

” It took so long to me too, Kara Zor-El, but you took that ring for me, you have been brave now is my turn”

“How do-” but Lena just raised her Eyebrow “right, you are a genius”

” that I am, now kiss me again... girlfriend.”


End file.
